User talk:Remnant13/CG Render
Sigh! I've been spending all night finding to weapons but still no cigar then trying to change the character poses and adding the illuminating effect the Remnants give off.--Remnant13 08:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) So far I've Rendered *All Unique Leader Mitra's *All Unique Leader Sovani's *All Unique Leader Yama's *All Unique Leader Qsiti's *Rush Sykes (Child) *John Sykes *Marina Sykes (Academy) *Marina Sykes (Normal) *All Lords *Mr. Diggs *The Conqueror *Roeas *Castanea *Wilfred Hermeien *Wagram *Jager (Third Committee) *Valeria Heart (Monument) *Valeria Heart (War God) *Veleria Heart (Weapon) *Gwayn (CHR version) *Gwayn (Monument) *Tao Tie (Tao Tie Conqueror) *Tao Tie (Monument) *Emeth Tag (Monument) *Brimuslabus (Seal) *Gae Bolg *Gae Bolg (With Wooden Frames, seen in the beginning of the game) *Kellendros *Brionac *Nightbloom *Schiavona (Monument) *Schiavona (Weapon) *Frostblade *Liafort (Texture only) *Last Leaf *Tataraichi *Bluesteel *Masterblade *Longsword *Hawkwind *Glaive *Buckler *All Imperator Type Weapons *Towershield *Demigod *All Idols (Can't find Divine Idol's Texture only the Charge Idol are present) *Gate's of Hell --Remnant13 08:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Strange can't seem to locate where The White Conqueror's Face and Hair Texture its suppose to be in the same upk file as that of The Conqueror and that's where The White Conqueror's Body texture is or maybe I'm missing something.--Remnant13 11:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Never would have though that Gwayn have no legs, instead it has 4 stake-like legs to anchor itself on the ground in Nagapur.--Remnant13 05:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Modding It turns out the the unreal engine will fail to initialize when it detects something wrong like when I tried to change Rush character to The Conqueror or trying to change Rush black jacket to have a reddish tint (favorite color red). The only way I can do this except for changing Rush to The Conqueror is using a textmod but it will not work if your using the Steam version of this game luckily I bought the DVD-DL version of the game which I'm happy playing having Rush with a red jacket with red glowing eyes but still having a hard time toning the color to blend well. Also a red colored Bluesteel and a black finished Tataraichi. --Remnant13 12:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) UDK Have you been able to extract the game data with the Unreal Dev Kit? Samsong 16:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :For what I've heard you cant extract game data with UDK since its only for creating games and maps for Gears of War etc. But other people use certain program to extract it like me using Umodel to extract character meshes and texture then rendering it in UDK. I don't know what other programs they used to extract game data. I'm still getting the hang of UDK, maybe I only know about 5% of its features and capabilities. --Remnant13 11:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Cheat Engine is one of the programs they used. Not sure what else, but I know that they also wrote a tool themselves to track what changes in various fields. Zephyr 14:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::If I may ask, what program did you used to extract those upk file which contain the character dialog.--Remnant13 10:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::You mean their battle and menu clips? I think it was called "oggextract". Just be careful when you extract them as the .upk file will spit out a bunch of clips at you, upwards to 90+ for some units. Zephyr 03:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks it works.--Remnant13 05:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC)